


brand my tongue

by sweetnpeachie



Series: king kenma week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Angst and Drama, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Genderbending, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Non-Graphic Smut, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetnpeachie/pseuds/sweetnpeachie
Summary: Kenma Kozume, a deadly artist through the eyes of someone who happened to stumble upon her storeDay Three: Tattoo | Piercings
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, kenma - Relationship
Series: king kenma week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907146
Kudos: 2
Collections: King Kenma Week 2020





	brand my tongue

**Author's Note:**

> not explicit but there are mentions here and there of nsfw details never overly described so read at yoyr own discretion

It was an unfortunately miserable mid-day out when the rain had come thundering down from the clouds making everyone on the street flee into cafes and into stores, the noise of a door bell chiming alerting the workers to a continuous stream of customers. Most of the artists at the Sion tattoo parlour were currently on their breaks either lounging on the couches gossiping about customers, phoning their partners to check in or bent over their sketch books.

The curve of her spine as he focuses was beautiful and distracting , her attention solely on what she wants to put in the book resting on her lap, staring up at the brightly lit ceiling and twirling her pen across the backs of her fingers absentmindedly but skilfully. Golden eyes fierce as they grab onto an idea and her hand goes straight to the page, pen following the guidelines in her mind and sculpting a concept into a physical idea.

Perched on her chair like a cat ready to pounce at prey he seemed to have walked in and gained her attention, effectively being captured in her line of sight and frozen by the alluring but commanding presence that silently comes with the power those eyes hold. High up on her neck she wears a wine red turtle neck shirt made of the finest silk, one puffed sleeve comes down to the wrist where it tightens and the other absent, exposing the delicate lines of her arm.

Like anyone working in the store she had tattoos written into her skin like chapters of a story, intricately detailed and capturing your attention the moment you lay eyes on them, supposedly hidden underneath the shirt and coming down from the shoulder are rough black lines, brutal like the burn of a lightning strike. Wearing a skirt with an exposed slit on the opposite side showing of a dragon spanning from her hip to her ankle, winding and curving almost endlessly.

When she liked her lip the glint of a lounge piercing caught his eye and she smiled, his eyes continuing to follow the curve of her lip and raised bone of her cheek sharp as a knife, along the arch of her eyebrow and to her ear which she tucks her hair behind. From here he couldn’t even hope to count the number of piercings he could see let alone name any of them, bars and spikes piercings the skin with hoops dangling down delicately.

Hair a silky dyed blonde that was fading down to the tips of her hair bringing the dark black of her natural hair into focus, gently and purposefully moved to the side with long practised fingers to show off more of the pale stretch of neck. The hand moving her hair was a black lace glove to match the black skirt hugging her hips and showing off her thin endless legs, being in here for only a few minutes and he had already found himself enchanted.

“Raining pretty badly outside by the looks of it.”

Another pretty lady was working the front desk with a high pony tail and glasses slipping down ever so slightly as she sizes him up, her name badge reads Kiyoko and the black lipstick against her pale skin made Akaashi want to shiver. It seemed he had walked into a place that was filled with women who would have no problem stepping on and crushing someone as small as him, he wanted to bow down and worship the kind of power they radiated.

“Sorry for intruding, don’t think I would have made it home in this weather.”

“Take a seat on one of our couches if you want to wait out the storm, we shouldn’t have any more scheduled customers for quite a while now.”

Lots of dark rich wood and panel doors used to decorate the inside of the tattoo parlour, music he could barely hear over the sound of the thunderous rage swirling around with the weather outside, but the leather couches were comfortable enough. Sitting across from him is the first male he had encountered since stepping into the building and he seemed around the same age, except there is a young lady on his lap and he didn’t seem like a conversationalist.

A snake tattoo coiling around his neck and slipping down his chest which was exposed with a few buttons undone at the top, dark green hair gelled to the side which had probably been neatly done before the woman had started running her hands through it. She seemed cheerfully out of place with a short bright pink dress on hiked up a little too high which made Akaashi advert his eyes, a fur coat slipping down off of her shoulders.

Moving his eyes off of the man in the entirely black suit and his lady to focus back on the woman from before who now had her hair tied up messily, pencil shoved through the bun with strands falling down and framing her face. From this angle he could see her neck had been pierced and that underneath she had a tattoo labelled baby girl and for some reason it made him flush, it seemed like such a personal tattoo that was not just on display for everyone. 

There was a tall dark-skinned man further into the room cleaning down his work space and talking on the phone although he was too far away too be clearly audible, he seemed dauntingly tall but the smile on his face as he talked made his worries fade away almost magically. Someone from one of the back rooms called his name which turned out to be Aran, he looked quite off put by having to hang up the phone but disappeared soon after.

Every time he took his eyes off of someone knew they always went back to the pretty girl in the chair with lips glossy and plump, golden eyes glittering mischievously as she finished off the different angles she had been trying for her new sketch. When she noticed he was staring at her still she lifted the book up and the heat raised to his cheeks once again and turned him noticeably very red, they were gorgeous but so awfully inappropriate that it made him feel strangely modest.

Clearly, she was toying with him and the grin spreading across her features proved it but she still appeared so regal and ethereal sitting there, making a simply chair look like a throne as she stared down at him. Moving her neck and her shoulders around, working out the stiffness and the pain which came with working the kind of job she spent hours doing each day, running her hands down from her shoulders to her chest like she was leading his gaze.

In fact, she was and where her hand ended up had Akaashi covering his own face with his hands in an effort to hide behind them, he never imagined himself to be a prude, but such a public display of confidence made him jittery and flushed. Women weren’t what he tended to go for because they made him awfully nervous and she was the perfect example of that, fierce gaze and a fire blazing underneath her skin, barely contained. 

When he removed his hands, she was simply gone and he hadn’t even heard her get up, looking around like a desperate puppy despite how he had hidden moments ago but failing to find the alluring girl who held herself like royalty. Sitting himself up straighter on the couch he got to watch as the closest thing to perfection walked out of one of the back rooms, spiked grey hair and biceps bulging under the tight constricting button up shirt.

“You look new pretty boy, what’s your name?”

Usually Akaashi would dramatically look around to find who that was directed at but the man had his eyes solely trained on him and it felt similar to those that had been fixed on him only moments ago, there was an intensity about everyone in this establishment that put him on edge. Moving himself across on the couch to make room he introduced himself as Akaashi Keiji not feeling any reason to lie, the man smiled harmlessly and introduced himself as Bokuto.

Rolled up sleeves had him feeling distracted and the way he was gripping the books in his hand made Akaashi want to drool, he looked unbelievably strong and before his thoughts could stray further the man had moved himself closer and begun to speak. Never before had he met someone who can so comfortably throw himself into conversation with a stranger, but he tried to keep up, it was clear he worked here so he would know about the woman.

“You mean Kozume?”

“She was out here just before sketching.”

“Pretty isn’t she, I remember when she first taught me.”

“Taught you?”

The question clearly invited a story that Bokuto was thrilled to tell as he set the scene, searching for an internship he had connections that brought him to this place and on his first day he had found himself surrounded by nothing but women. Despite knowing him for roughly ten minutes it was not a surprise to hear even back then he had been awfully talkative and hadn’t known when to shut his mouth, he had to be taught to shut it under her guidance.

He had mouthed off about how none of the women in the parlour could even hope to achieve the kind of skill he could produce, belittling the women with their fishnet stockings and neon bright eye shadow for not fitting the image of a tattoo artist. It had been then that Kenma Kozume had made her appearance, for an hour they designed the perfect tattoo and at the end it was unanimously decided that Kenma had unsurprisingly one.

Embarrassed and humiliated Bokuto had tried his best to save face and make her seem like the fool as she sat on the edge of the table with an effortless confidence, the more he spoke the more her mood shifted and the less impressed she began to appear. A frown damaging her porcelain features as she snarled out a single order, kneel and without questioning it he felt himself lowering to the ground, guided by the bottom of her shoe and the sharp heel of her stiletto high heels.

Leaning over with a deliberate slowness that had made him shiver in anticipation she had slipped a knife from the holster held steady against her upper thigh, watching herself in the reflective metal for a moment before she brought it to the base of his throat. Dragging the knife upwards until it rested underneath his chin and forced him to tilt his gaze upwards lest he find himself in danger of losing blood, staring up at her with reverence.

After that public demonstration of the power imbalance within Sion he had a new found respect for the hierarchy, that of which Kenma found herself at the top of with sharp nails and a killer tongue that had people enthralled but fearful of getting too close. It was almost as if she was summoned with the mention of the shared history between Bokuto and herself, but she appeared behind the couch, those distractingly delicate fingers curved around Bokuto’s neck from behind.

“Not trying to taint my image, are you?”

“I would never.”

However long ago that first interaction had been they had clearly developed since then because she didn’t react with claws like he had expected, the sharp curved turned into a delicate caress up the side of his face and ended with a chaste kiss to his forehead. Such a gentleness failed to betray how quickly she could change as the hands ran through his hair and gripped sharply, forcing his head backwards and his attention on her.

“Yes, Master?”

“Just making sure the pretty boy to your side isn’t distracting you too much.”

Apparently decently pleased she slid her hands down from his shoulders across his chest until she was pressed flush against his back and her mouth was dangerously close to his ear, her quiet almost inaudible breathing steady. Her hands were ghosting over everywhere Akaashi couldn’t bare to look but also couldn’t help himself, with steady practised hands she managed to open his belt one handed and the groan that followed made Akaashi once again feel like he is intruding.

‘Whenever you are done having fun Aran needs your help disposing of, ah well the issue we have dealt with back there.”

While she seemed to be enjoying himself Bokuto looked miserably held on the edge but when he turned to Akaashi the joyous smile returned, perfectly white teeth and eyes that looked more innocent then they should for what he had just watched go down. It was like watching a child who you knew misbehaved who then comes to you with smiles and a forceful innocence, dragging your attention away from anything only to focus on the façade.

“Looks like my time with you might be running out.”

“Oh well I really wouldn’t want to intrude, don’t worry about me sweet thing, Kozume seems to have her eyes on you and she’s going to snatch you up if you even think of trying to leave.”

“Wait, what do you mean?”

The words left him desperately but Bokuto was already getting up, straightening out his suit and pulling the jacket he had discarded over one shoulder before walking away, turning around slightly to share a grin before disappearing. When it had happened was absolutely beyond him but the two who had been sitting across from him, the couple who seriously had to find a private room to do what they were doing, had somehow disappeared while he was distracted. 

Actually there was nobody out in the main are besides himself now even the lady at the front desk had efficiently vanished from sight, now the lights were dimmer then they had been when he walked in and the woman he couldn’t keep his eyes off of was leaning her hip against the front desk. Indeed, if he had tried to leave, she could grab him before he got within ten steps of the front door, creating an imposing figure with the wild storm raging behind her.

Silhouetted by the madness of an uncontrolled weathered rage as she stood tall and unwavering, but he didn’t feel like he was in danger or particularly scared of her outside of his natural fear of those who are dominate over him. Breathing in from a pipe and exhaling a blossoming plume of smoke round her figure making her look enchanting, where her lips had been glossy before now, they were painted red and smudged yet the red looked like blood over cherries.

“Has a pretty little thing like you been eaten before?”

“Eaten?”

It was said as if anything that came out of her mouth would sound casual and not curiously poetic, words delicate and vibrating from her chest like they held all the secrets to the universe, every sound like a note to the most well-orchestrated symphony. Her bare hand free of the pretty lace was now scuffed and imperfect at the knuckles, wrist splattered with red along her forearm and the source was something had did not plan to ask about.

Red leaving a smudged trail behind as she trailed her hand across his cheek, taking in his face and looking down before reassessing him and moving back up to his face which was warming up under her intense gaze. Those eyes seemed to shine as she took his hand in hers, cold rings wrapped around her fingers and slicked with what he could only assume was blood, the familiar metallically sting in his nose and across his tongue.

Using her grip on him to bring him forward she released him without preamble and lifted her hand once again to his face, dragging the tips of her finger across his lips decorating them in the same shade as her before prying his mouth open. Fingers slipping between his teeth and not following any kind of purpose as she soon retracted them, like a good boy he kept his mouth open until she smiled and told him he could now close his mouth. 

“Aren’t you just the sweetest, most well-behaved puppy that I have ever had the pleasure of meeting, would you like to be trained too?”

From everything he had seen and the interactions she had with Bokuto, Akaashi knows he should shake his head and make his best escape while the storm is dying down but still strong enough to help him lose her in a crowd if she follows. All the corners of his brain where screaming at him to be sensible and turn her down, deal with the consequences as they come and hopefully find himself safely out of the situation, however today seemed like a good day not to listen.

Not to listen to anyone besides the woman standing over him with beautiful skin and an intensity not even god could come to match, glowing with an almost angelic presence except that a perfect halo would never be given to someone like her. Yet he reached out his own hand this time and took hers and she smiled so delicately, eyes softening and grip comforting in his own that he bowed his head in submission, a quickly trained dog indeed.

From behind Bokuto came bounding out as if he had been waiting for this to happen, Kenma backed up in all her glory as Bokuto came forward and grabbed both his hands strongly in his own tight grip, boasting about their family of well-trained puppies. How he would absolutely fit right in and if he had no one else to stay with that they could find themselves living together, alone time between puppies wasn’t prohibited thankfully.

Allowing himself to be pulled along as Bokuto continued to ramble on about one thing or another he managed to appreciate the strong grip bringing him along, taking one last quick look behind him at the goddess herself who just smiled approvingly. The dark lines of her tattoos telling stories he wishes to learn more about, wondering who she would have bowed down to and allowed to ink her up so intimately, caressing her skin with secrets.

Wishing to himself that she would be kind enough to use those skilled hands on him, pierce his ears like he had never desired to have done so badly in his life before now, begging silently to have her brand her with a symbol of her presence. Bokuto’s guidance finally took him away from her and once he was out of her warm presence he felt the overwhelming coldness of commitment, the entrapment he had stumbled into so carelessly, but he just held tighter to Bokuto.


End file.
